


Eating Habits

by KickingRocks



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ghoul Cannibalism, I Have No Idea How To Tag On This, M/M, Mentions of Anorexia/Starvation, My First AO3 Post, Out Of Character Uta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickingRocks/pseuds/KickingRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki notices a few off things about Uta when he goes to visit and he comments on it, but when he investigates a little further he gets more than what he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me guys, this is my first writing and I know it's probably crap. But if you have anyway for me to improve my writing then I'd love to hear it!  
> With that in mind I'd like to say that this is set in season one before Kaneki gets tortured.

Kaneki knocked on the door to the HySy shop gently, shifting from foot to foot nervously as his eyes scanned the small and comfortable looking building that was beautifully set against the setting sunlight.

There was a closed sign in front of the shop, but Kaneki knew that the mask maker would still be there.

He knocked again when he received no answer, and again a few moments later. He tried for the fourth time....

Silence.

And then it occured to him: Uta never answered the door when it was knocked upon at closing hours.

Touka had told him before that you always just walked on in: open door policy was what Uta called it, or at least that's what Kaneki thought he called it.

The teen walked in hesitantly then, his whole body reading that of a scared animal as his eyes searched for the shop owner.

"I'll be with you in a moment," came the soft voice of Uta, and Kaneki heard him rustling around before he saw him appear from near the back wall of the main display room with what appeared to be a mask that was halfway through creation in hand.

"O-oh," Kaneki stuttered out in embarrassment, "if you're busy I can leave Uta-sama."

"Oh, no Kaneki-san. You're not bothering me at all," the raven set the mask to the side, "I was actually just thinking about taking a break."

It was then that Kaneki noticed that something was majorly wrong with the mask maker; there was a obvious shaking in the tattooed raven's hands. The hands that were usually sure and soft with their movements, but it seemed they had lost that confidence and it left them seeming frail and brittle. Kaneki didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit. He also didn't like the way that all of Uta's movements appeared sluggish in the ten seconds he spent watching the elder put the mask away, as if it was a great physical effort for the elder to even move a single finger.

Kaneki then noticed that the other was exceedingly pale, paler than usual, and all of him seemed fragile. Almost breakable. Then it hit the young raven like a brick to the face: when was the last time Uta ate?

"U-Um... U-Uta-san?" Kaneki stuttered out, looking up at the mask maker uneasily. Uta hummed in acknowledgement and then looked to the boy, his eyes telling the younger to continue.

"N-not that its any of my business... B-But when was the last time you.." he trailed off, wringing his hands together and swallowing nervously, "ate?" He finished the sentence quietly, his eyes cast down.

"Umm," Uta appeared to think for a moment before he lapsed into silence, his face turning even paler if that was at all possible. "I don't remember." The pierced male rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he lightly chuckled; being called out on not eating by a younger ghoul, even better a half one, wasn't exactly the most flattering thing.

"You haven't been starving yourself have you?" Kaneki asked worriedly, taking a few steps closer to the elder as he remembered about previous ordeals that Yomo had informed him of.

"Oh no," Uta shook his head and held his hands up in the air, "not at all. I've just been really busy and haven't had the time to take a break long enough to go get some."

"Then I'll get you some food really quick." Kaneki stated, watching Uta as he seemed to sway back and forth for a moment. The elder male looked a lot worse for wear than what his voice and eyes let on.

"No Kaneki-kun, I couldn't ask of you to do that for-" Uta was cut off by himself when his legs gave way underneath him, causing his whole body to go crumpling to the ground.

But luckily Kaneki was there and before Uta could fully hit the ground Kaneki had him, one of his arms around the elder's waist to support him and the other one holding the pale arm that he had draped over his own neck. 

Uta looked over to Kaneki hazily, his red eyes a shade duller than usual. Kaneki heard an intake of air and saw the red orbs go out of focus then come back, and for a moment Kaneki was confused, but then it hit him: Uta was smelling him. Uta was inhaling his sent. He watched as the elder inhaled again, his eyes closing in bliss as he licked his pierced lips.

Oh shit.

Kaneki moved quickly, helping move the elder raven into what appeared to be his bedroom. The teen laid the mask maker on a black sheeted bed carefully, untangling himself from the other's limbs once Uta's head had hit the pillow.

A very unmanly squeak left Kaneki when he felt himself being pulled backwards and down onto the bed, a bright blush crossing his face as he felt his back be pulled against a firm and muscled body. His brain registered Uta pressing his nose to his neck, but once he heard the words that flowed like silk from the mask maker's mouth his brain channeled over to white noise.

"You smell so good Kaneki-kun," Uta whispered, licking at the juncture of the younger's neck before nipping at it. The one-eyed ghoul shivered and pulled the neck of his jacket down once his brain caught up with what was happening, revealing more of his shoulder.

"Take some Uta-san, you need it." As soon as the words left Kaneki's mouth he moaned, feeling teeth dig into the skin before it was ripped off his shoulder. He didn't know why, but for some reason it was more pleasurable than painful, unlike the few times before.

The sound of meat and muscle being chewed was the only thing heard for a few moments followed by a thick swallowing sound. Kaneki felt almost disappointed when the arms that were holding him tightly let go, the cold air rushing to where the warm limbs were previously placed.

"I-I'm sorry Kaneki-kun," came the soft voice of Uta after a silence that stretched into minutes, his regularly calm voice now scared and cracking with insecurity and fear, "you don't have to stay if you don't want. I understand if you wouldn't want to come back." Kaneki turned himself around to look at Uta in confusion, and he definitely wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Blood was freely dripping down Uta's mouth, but since he was laying sideways it went down his cheeks horizontally. The elder raven had his hands covering his face as tears poured from his eyes, and that's when Kaneki noticed something else that day: those were tears of regret.

"Uta-san," Kaneki began as he removed the elder's hands from his face and cupped the pierced man's cheeks gently, "I wouldn't want to leave you-" Kaneki wiped away the tears Uta was shedding with his thumbs "-if anything this would make me want to stay longer." When all of this was said Kaneki placed a soft and gentle kiss on Uta's lips, pulling back only after he was sure Uta had calmed down.

"I love you Kaneki-kun, I know it seems out of the blue, but I really do love you." Uta looked into Kaneki's eyes and smiled as he saw a hint of a red iris in the other's infected eye.

"I love you too Uta," Kaneki whispered, cuddling himself up close to the elder with a yawn.

"Healing after a ghoul bites you is tiring huh?" Uta laughed gently, sniffling while running his fingers through the younger's hair.

"Yeah," barley came the reply, because as soon as it had come out, Kaneki was fast asleep and without a care in the world.


End file.
